


Fallen Down from the Sky

by Celestia_Raven



Category: Ender's Game - All Media Types
Genre: Buggers, Ender's Game - Freeform, Hive Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:38:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestia_Raven/pseuds/Celestia_Raven
Summary: How the buggers might have realized human sentience.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed that there isn't a lot of fanfictions that have the buggers in them, so I decided to write this little thing. I'm also planning on posting a story that might have this in it, but for now, enjoy?

BOOM. 

The ship just came apart. Disintegrated. Everything stopped. Everything was still. A moment of shock, realization. Something had happened. That ship, whatever it was, had great significance. 

And then, the sky began to crumble. 

Millions, billions of bugger ships, falling out of the sky. They had given up. Falling. They had lost. At that moment, I understood. It was devastation. Despair. 

I shed tears in my realization, though I felt emotionally numb. We were wrong. I couldn’t quite comprehend how, but we were wrong. 

The thing that surprised me the most, however, was that I was no longer angry. I no longer hated them for the death of my grandmother and dad. I don’t remember how I came to that conclusion. I was a jealous, hateful 7 year old girl. I never understood anything. 

But I forgave them. They had paid their dues. The buggers had caused devastation to us, and now we caused devastation to them. I was no longer mad. 

Tears were running down my face, but I have no recollection of being particularly sad. Maybe I was, but I couldn’t find a reason why. Yes, that sounds right. Maybe I was crying because there was so much despair in the atmosphere that day, even though it wasn’t mine. 

I was so absorbed by that disturbingly beautiful scene that I almost didn’t notice when something dropped behind me. Something heavy. Tearing my eyes away from the scene unfolding before me, I looked.

It was a bugger. Though I didn’t know it at the time, it was the bugger queen. She was still alive. Dying, but alive. I must have scared her, tears still rolling down my face and my eyes to open to be healthy. I must have looked rather dazed, forgetting to blink and breath in my schock. 

I couldn’t quite describe it, but a feeling of doubt came over me. Confusion too - this wasn’t how people normally looked. Why was there water all over my face? 

There was despair. That was the only answer I could think of. I was despairing for all the lives lost. For both sides. 

Realization. Guilt. Repent. 

No, I though. I wasn’t mad. I forgave them. They were dying. They had paid their dues. We were even. 

The one thing that I didn’t consciously realize at the time was that I was talking to her. I communicated through my understanding. A barrier had been breached. I understood. Her regret at killing what she thought were little more than animals. Violent animals. 

That wasn’t how it seemed to me, though. I understood, but I was unable to put it into words. Words are so limiting. Are understanding of each other is so limited, and we can only attempt to explain our feelings through meaningless patterns of sound. I only knew her for about five minutes, and yet I understood the Bugger Queen better than anyone I ever knew. 

She despised herself. They had made a promise never to kill those whom were themselves, but not. They had killed millions of thinking beings. They would not be forgiven. 

I knew that that was true. Humanity would not forgive them. But I did. I touched her head gently. For the 10 seconds before she died, there was a deep connection that can never be replicated by people. It was deeper than love, and more passionate than hate. For 10 seconds, our hearts beat together.


End file.
